Lady Victoria!
by ms.worldwide
Summary: Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, gladiator of Rome. Leading his home to victory, Jason Grace slowly rises through the Roman empires ranks after leading Rome to victory against Greece. After his victory, he catches the eye of the Greek princess Piper who was sworn to the Roman emperor, Octavian. Just because Lady Victoria shines down on young Jason Grace doesn't mean Lady Venus does.


**_Third Person Point of View_**

Jupiter peered down into the eyes that matched his own - the eyes of a newborn baby boy. His son to be exact.

The baby slowly moved around without any purpose as Jupiter stared at his son.

"What shall we name him, my lord?" Jupiter turned to see his lover, his newborn son's mother.

It was incredibly rare that Jupiter visited any of his children - in any aspect of his, but this woman had caught his eye - so much so that he had spawned, not one, but two children with the woman standing before him. Not only that, but the children were of two different aspects themselves - Greek and Roman - something that had never happened before and probably should not have happened to begin with.

He gazed at the woman, taking in her every feature. Her dazzling smile that could melt anyone's heart - it had even melted his. Her blue eyes that seemed to capture the sky itself and the purest rays of sunlight. Her curvaceous body that had _surely_ drawn in the lord of the skies, the king of the gods, the strongest god on Olympus the most.

She was a sight to be seen for sure, _easy on the eyes_ as many had said. But not even those words described her beauty. It was as if Venus herself had blessed her with the gift of immeasurable beauty.

He turned back to the child, pondering what he would name _his_ son.

"Jason," The king of the gods answered at last. "I shall name him Jason, the son of Jupiter."

His lover smiled her charming smile. "That is a wonderful name, my love. It fits my little warrior perfectly."

Jupiter tensed almost unnoticeably. From what Apollo had said, his son would be a warrior - of the greatest to have ever lived, in fact! Which is something Jupiter would feel pride because of, if not the way Apollo had used the term _gladiator_.

Apollo had said gladiator in an honorable way, but with a sorrowful tone. If Jupiter knew anything about sorrow by now then he'd of course fear for his son's life. But alas, his son was a demigod - half mortal, half god. His life was already doomed in a sense. There was nothing his mother or Jupiter himself could do for tampering with fate would only make things impossibly worse.

"It is," Jupiter replied unsure of how to start a conversation with the woman who knew he was bound to leave her with yet another child. "I must tell you . . . " Jupiter trailed off, waiting for his lover to show interest in what it was he was saying.

"What?" Her head snapped up to meet his hardened gaze. Her eyes wrinkled slightly as she smiled at him. He couldn't help but soften his gaze at her.

"They must be separated," he finally found his voice once more.

"Who?" She feigned innocence.

Beryl Grace knew just who her lover was talking about, but she couldn't bear to split them up. Even if neither did know about the other - even if one of them was a baby. They were _her_ children after all, he had no right to take them from her. He had no right to leave her in the first place. Still Beryl remained calm, if she got upset or aggravated Jupiter would only leave sooner,would only break her heart sooner. She had promised, not only Jupiter, but Thalia as well that she'd work on it.

If Jupiter noticed the mock naïveté, then he refused to let on as he addressed the woman, still gazing at his son. "The children; they must be split. Thalia is Greek, spawned from my Greek aspect; whereas Jason is Roman, spawned from my Roman aspect." He explained, hoping to offer the woman some closure. "If they stay together, trouble will only follow. More so than what would be needed."

Jupiter did not worry over confusion on what aspects meant as Beryl had already been told what he meant. Especially as she herself was Greek.

What Jupiter did not mention was that the excess trouble would be caused by his wife: Juno. If - _when_ she found out, the queen of the gods would be outraged, livid. She'd probably attempt to murder one of the two children and there was only some much Jupiter could do without interfering with mortal lives.

Beryl choked back a barely contained sob. She wanted to question him, she wanted to scream. But she couldn't. She was frozen with fear for her children.

Finally Jupiter handed Jason over to his mother. "Place him somewhere. Somewhere with the Romans."

"Where?" Beryl managed to get out.

"Anyplace that will not question while a newborn is being raised there. You must not stay."

Beryl knew it was pointless arguing so she nodded her head expressionlessly and did as she was told.

Jupiter watched as the woman walked away slowly, savoring the time she had with her son. He watched as she gently caressed the child, speaking to him softly.

Jupiter turned away from the scene and quickly flashed away. He could only hope that Juno had not seen any of what had occurred there.

But it was too late for Juno had seen everything, has known about everything since the start.

Juno sneered at the sight of the mother and her unfaithful husband's puny excuse of a child - even an illegitimate. It was the second child he had spawned with that same woman.

The first time she had let it pass by her without the bat of a single eyelash, but now, he had taken the affair too far. To spawn two children of different ethnicities - especially godly ethnicities was unheard of for semi obvious reasons. Especially children with so much power coursing through their very veins.

Juno pondered over the punishment. She decided she would not hurt either child and she could not harm her husband, which only left the mother of said illegitimate children.

Killing her would be too easy. Torturing her physically would be pointless. Turning her into an animal would only do so much to satisfy her burning desire of vengeance.

A smirk slowly spread its way across Juno's face. _Madness?_ _Alcoholism?_ _Both? Hmm, how about both? _

Juno knew just what to do.

She waited for the woman to sorrowfully leave the child as her unfaithful husband had instructed and until she had returned to her eldest child - the eldest child who questioned over and over again where her the child her mother had told her about went - to put her plan for vengeance into action.

She deftly waved her hand and the symptoms slowly started, but they didn't start until a couple years later. Things like this took time - time Juno was willing to waste just for revenge.

First, drinking too much came into the equation.

Then aggressiveness. All the way to slight child neglect. Juno was not as harsh as to completely force a mother to neglect their child. She was the goddess of marriage and from marriage comes children. She'd let the woman occasionally bond with her beloved daughter.

Occasionally.


End file.
